Cette vie que j'ai rêvée pour nous
by Gossip Coco
Summary: Deux êtres que le destin a séparés et de nouveau réunis. Une nuit d'amour. Et tout bascule… ItachiAnko. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Cette vie que j'ai rêvé pour nous**

**Auteur** : Gossip Coco

**Fandom** : Naruto

**Genre** : Romance, drame, Lemon

**Pairing** : Itachi/Anko

**Rating** : MA

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Warning** : Aucun pour le moment

**Résumé** : Une rencontre imprévue. Une nuit d'amour. Et tout bascule…

**Note **: Bon, j'ai arrêté de suivre Naruto il y a un bon moment déjà, pour diverses raisons, la principale étant la déception étant la tournure qu'a pris l'auteur, notamment après ce qui s'est passé entre Sasuke et Itachi, le changement de bord de Pain a été l'ultime point d'orgue qui a confirmé mon opinion de ce manga. Néanmoins, nombre des personnages étaient intéressants. N'ayant eu vent de ce qui se passait que par spoils interposés, ma fanfiction ne suit absolument pas le cours du manga.

Deux trailers pour illustrer cette fanfiction -

La pluie avait tout juste cessé et les nuages sombres et menaçants commençaient lentement à se dissiper, laissant réapparaître les couleurs du ciel d'un soir de fin d'été. Un curieux mélange de rose passé et de bleu délavé comme si la voute céleste avait été passée à l'eau de Javel. Les yeux perdus dans cet horizon, il l'avait observée depuis un petit moment, dissimulé dans son long manteau noir agrémenté de nuages rouges. L'homme ne pouvait se libérer de la fascination que son ancienne amie exerçait encore sur lui. Il était obligé de le reconnaître : lui, Uchiha Itachi, avait eu beau tenter de se détacher de ses liens passés avec les habitants de Konoha, il n'avait jamais vraiment pu oublier son premier et unique amour. Ni le temps passé ni la distance n'avaient vraiment effacé ce qu'il avait toujours ressenti envers celle qu'il éveillé son cœur à ce sentiment effrayant et délicieux. Celle pour qui il avait accepté de devenir un paria. Celle pour qui il avait accepté de disparaître de sa vie pour mieux la protéger. Plus que pour son petit frère qu'il considérait encore intact des effets néfastes et indirectes du Sharigan, comme ce sentiment de supériorité qui engendrait la soif de pouvoir et de domination, Mitarashi Anko représentait ce qu'il avait de plus cher à Konoha. Même si le nukenin savait parfaitement que ses actes l'avaient très certainement conduite à le haïr ou, à défaut, à le mépriser, Itachi ne regrettait rien. Ou presque. Il avait au moins pu la protéger des sombres machinations de son clan. D'autant qu'elle avait été l'élève d'Orochimaru, son ennemi juré et même, au final, celle de sa famille et, par conséquent, elle aurait été une cible à abattre. Mais la kunoichi était si différente de celui qui avait été son mentor. Pas dans son caractère ombrageux et dangereux mais d'avoir su autant résister à l'appel des ténèbres. C'était sans doute cela qui l'avait fasciné dès le départ. Et aussi parce que dans le fond, ils étaient semblables. La belle avait été toujours quelque peu rejetée par les habitants du village malgré ses talents. Car elle faisait peur à cause de celui qui l'avait éduquée aux arts ninjas. Quant à lui, Itachi avait été peut être admiré, adulé mais il avait ressenti une certaine peur de ses proches à son endroit. Et s'était retrouvé isolé malgré lui.

Le shinobi refoula ses vieux souvenirs pour mieux contempler l'objet de ses désirs. Combien d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il l'avait vue avant de disparaître de Konoha? Il ne prit pas la peine de compter ; ce qui lui importait en cet instant était de pouvoir savourer de loin chaque trait de son visage, chaque courbe de son corps. C'était tout ce que le jeune homme pouvait obtenir pour calmer la douleur de l'éloignement forcé. Il ne pouvait même pas s'approcher d'elle, lui parler. Sinon, ils seraient obligés de se battre, ne serait-ce pour lui que de bien tenir son rôle de criminel. La souffrance se fit plus intense, comme si une lame invisible avait transpercé sa poitrine. Sa main se serra et une vieille colère refit surface en lui. Pourquoi en était-on arrivé là? Pourquoi était-il encore prisonnier des actes de son clan? Pourquoi n'était-il pas libre de pouvoir l'aimer, la chérir, la rendre heureuse ou, tout simplement, de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle depuis si longtemps, sans arrière pensée?

L'espace d'un instant, Itachi songea à faire appel au Sharigan, venir à elle, lui avouer cet amour qui hurlait de douleur en lui avant de lui faire tout oublier, pour lui épargner ses propres tourments. Mais l'Uchiha repoussa cette idée. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner de la vipère, pour ne pas succomber à son attrait, il constata qu'Anko s'était assoupie au pied d'un arbre. Un fugace sourire éclaira son visage. Puis il la vit bouger dans son sommeil et ses lèvres se mirent lentement à remuer. Tout aussi lentement, les yeux du shinobi s'écartèrent et des larmes perlèrent dans ses prunelles rougeoyantes.

« C'est impossible, murmura le jeune homme. Impossible. »

Mitarashi Anko venait de murmurer son nom à lui. Et un inaudible :

« _Itachi_. _Reviens, s'il te plaît_. »

Il resta encore une longue heure sans bouger de sa cachette. La kunoichi était encore profondément assoupie. Les pensées d'Itachi s'entrechoquaient en lui. Pouvait-il s'approcher d'elle, lui murmurer ces mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis tant d'années, déposer sa bouche sur le velouté de sa peau, sentir son corps voluptueux frissonner dans ses bras? Elle ne l'avait pas oubliée, il lui manquait comme elle lui manquait. La séparation était aussi douloureuse pour elle comme pour lui.

Peu à peu, son esprit commença à perdre pied ; ses sens l'égaraient lentement et, sans s'en apercevoir, le nukenin se retrouva face à celle qui l'avait toujours attiré avant de réaliser que Anko venait de s'éveiller. Fasciné, il s'approcha encore plus de la jeune femme qui restait tétanisée par la consternation. Il lut dans ses yeux un mélange de peur et de colère. Comme si l'avoir surprise dans sa sieste avait révélé quelque secret inavouable. Ce qui était le cas, songea Itachi durant un court moment avant de noter à quel point, elle était soudainement sans défense réelle. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

« Anko-san, commença l'Uchiha, ça faisait longtemps.

-Uchiha Itachi… » ne put que répliquer la vipère dans un sifflement.

Des aiguilles glissèrent entre les doigts de la jeune femme prête à engager le combat mais elle n'eut pas le temps de les utiliser : le shinobi aux cheveux bruns la maintenait fermement contre lui sans que l'ancienne élève d'Orochimaru ne puisse réagir. Sa rapidité n'égalerait jamais l'un des ninjas le plus puissant de Konoha et même du monde des shinobis, dut-elle admettre en son for intérieur. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter son acrimonie.

« Voyons, voyons, ma chère Anko-san, lui souffla doucement Itachi dans le creux de l'oreille. Tu manquais cruellement de conviction pour m'attaquer. Tu es suffisamment informée pour savoir que tes chances face à moi sont faibles. A moins que tu ne souhaites pas te battre contre moi pour une toute autre raison.

-Itachi-kun… »

Un vague souvenir refit surface. Un souvenir du temps où il était encore à Konoha. L'un de ses rares instants où Anko et lui avaient osé s'adresser la parole. Il se ressaisit.

« Rêvais-tu de moi, ma belle? Reprit le ninja sur un ton un peu taquin.

-Comment… s'exclama la pulpeuse brune.

-Je t'ai observée dormir et…

-Espèce de sale pervers! Hurla son ancienne amie en essayant, vainement, de se dégager de l'étreinte de jeune homme. Tu voulais savoir comment me torturer avant de me tuer? C'est bien _cela_, ton plan foireux cette fois? »

L'Uchiha la regarda, pour la première fois, avec une lueur de franc étonnement. Pourquoi avait-elle pensé une chose pareille? Lui avait-on bourré suffisamment le crâne sur l'infréquentable Itachi pour qu'elle doute de son propre jugement? Ou alors…

« Idiote, lui chuchota le shinobi en resserrant son étreinte. Où es-tu allée pêcher ces idées-là? Tu as _toujours_ su la vérité sur cette fameuse nuit où j'ai dû tuer les membres de mon clan. Tu es la seule à savoir en partie pourquoi j'ai dû en arriver là.

-En partie? Tu veux dire… Soupira Anko avant de se reprendre. Mais attends! Alors, quelle est l'autre partie?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, ma chère. Si je suis là, ce n'est pas pour discuter du passé. J'ai d'autres projets.

-Pour quoi alors?

-Tu n'as pas une vague et toute petite idée? » Acheva-t-il en déposant ses lèvres sur celle de son amour. Il savait qu'il commettait une énorme erreur mais il n'aurait plus aucun regret.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre Second**

L'aube facétieuse commençaient à prendre ses couleurs jaune orangé et chassa la brume des yeux de Anko. Grognant légèrement, cette dernière se redressa subitement, les membres encore engourdis.

Seule.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la clairière où elle avait passé la nuit. C'était donc un rêve, cette nuit passée aux côtés d'Uchiha Itachi. Ses mains sur son corps, son souffle chaud sur son visage, ses mots qu'il lui avait murmurés pendant que le bassin du shinobi ondulait avec ardeur sous ses roucoulements de volupté, tout ce plaisir échangé n'était qu'un _rêve_? Le rêve le plus coupable qu'elle n'ait jamais fait. La kunoichi avait tellement cru que ses propres aveux avaient été réels, comme sa première et unique fois avait été avec Morino Ibiki alors qu'elle était complètement ivre. Et déprimée par-dessus le marché. Tellement foireux, cette fois-là, d'ailleurs. Elle avait eu mal, elle avait pleuré de rage et de honte. Parce que ce n'était pas avec cet homme que la vipère aurait voulu se donner pour sa première fois mais bien à Uchiha Itachi. Et dans ce rêve, il l'avait embrassée de _partout_ comme pour la laver de cette honte avant de prendre totalement possession de son corps, qu'elle soit uniquement sienne. Mais non, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve qui ne se réaliserait jamais. Et les larmes se mirent de nouveau à couler sur ses joues. La jeune femme commença à prendre conscience que ce songe avait éveillé de vieux démons. Son seul souhait ne serait jamais réalité. Il était condamné à rester un fantasme lointain, caché dans les secrets obscurs de son âme. Comme ce maudit soleil qui commençait à inonder la clairière, son esprit prenait un malin plaisir à mettre au grand jour ce qu'elle tentait désespérément de refouler.

La ninja jura entre ses dents. Sa vie était une succession d'échecs et rêver de celui qu'elle aimait mais qu'il lui était interdit d'approcher en était un de plus. Il fallait qu'elle se secoue ; elle avait terminé sa mission la veille et il fallait qu'elle rentre à Konoha, faire son rapport à Hokage-sama, passer dire un petit coucou à Kurenai et à son bébé et s'affaler dans son lit, pleurer toute seule.

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent. Anko avait tenté de reprendre le train-train de sa vie quotidienne. Mais le rêve continuait de la hanter, jour comme nuit, chaque fois plus riche en détails, plus net dans les moments les plus licencieux de leur étreinte. La vipère avait l'impression d'avoir le goût du corps d'Itachi dans sa bouche, une saveur délicieuse et enivrante. La jeune femme se surprenait à ressentir chaque parcelle de sa peau à réclamer encore et encore les doigts fins et agiles de nukenin glissan le long de son dos, jouant avec ses tétons durcis, taquinant chaque replis du creux mystérieux entre ses jambes. Cela devenait tout bonnement pathétique. Elle avait beau être classée comme bombe sexuelle ou aimant à amants de Konoha par Iruka, Kakashi et les autres jounins de son âge, ce n'était pas une _salope_. Sinon, ils lui seraient tous passés dessus depuis belle lurette mais elle avait toujours repoussé leurs avances. Mais ce qui lui semblait encore plus difficile, c'était l'impossibilité de pouvoir se confier. Oh bien sûr, Anko aurait pu très bien dissimuler le nom de son fantasme ambulant, il était hors de question que qui ce soit puisse apprendre que Mitarashi Anko ait _besoin_ de sexe. Kurenai avait suffisamment à faire avec son bébé, la vipère n'allait pas donc l'embêter avec ses petits problèmes, surtout qu'elle se les imaginait plus qu'autre chose, ses problèmes. Non, c'était juste un moment de déprime qui devait lui faire ressentir ses sensations bizarres. Cela passerait bien, à un moment ou à un autre.

Cependant, environ après presque deux semaines, son rêve fut très différent. Elle n'était pas dans la clairière mais chez elle. La jeune femme vit celui qui l'obsédait pénétrer dans son appartement comme si de rien n'était. Anko n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre qu'elle fut plaquée contre le mur, embrassée fougueusement par l'Uchiha.

« Je dois _encore_ rêver, songea-t-elle obscurément pendant que ses mains agrippèrent le séduisant nukenin. Je peux bien me laisser aller, ce n'est qu'un _rêve_, après tout. »

Ses lèvres dévorèrent avidement chaque parcelle du visage adoré pendant qu'Itachi lui murmurait d'une voix coquine :

« On dirait bien que je t'ai manqué, ma belle.

-Tais-toi! Lui intimait la jeune femme. Fais-moi l'amour, _maintenant_ !

-Tu sembles plus accueillante que la dernière fois.

-On s'en fout! Répliqua Anko. On est dans mon rêve, _n'est-ce pas_? Alors, je peux bien faire ce que je _veux_. Même faire l'amour avec toi. »

Le shinobi laissa échapper un sourire avant de lui ôter diligemment son haut en résille et de le jeter au pied du bureau avant de s'attaquer à la petite jupe qui lui moulait outrageusement la chute de rein. En soutien-gorge et en culotte, Anko éprouva durant une fraction de seconde un sentiment de honte, comme si elle était prise sur le fait d'être une fille facile… Une _salope_. Mais merde! Pensa-t-elle une ultime fois avant que la langue mutine d'Itachi qui se baladait dans le creux de son cou pour descendre sur l'une des deux rondeurs féminines ne la fasse basculer complètement dans la volupté. C'était juste _son _rêve, _n'est-ce pas_? Elle pouvait se permettre toutes les folies possibles donc.

Sans trop comprendre, alors qu'elle perdait pied, le Uchiha la renversa sur son lit avant de balancer son manteau de l'Akatsuki dans un coin de la pièce avant de faire subir le même sort à son pantalon et son tee-shirt. Nu comme un ver, l'arme pour la conquête des terres féminines était fièrement tendu de désir et de passion. La kunoichi rougit à la vue de la turgescence qui n'allait pas tarder à s'emparer de son corps, à la faire sienne, pour mieux lui appartenir enfin. Ses doigts effleurèrent l'audacieux berlingot avant que sa bouche ne le capture et ne le dévore, ses papilles gustatives retrouvant les mêmes effluves que dans son rêve précédent.

Pour se mettre plus à l'aise, Itachi s'agenouilla et son regard croisa celle, coquine, de son amante à le rendre fou. Ce n'était qu'un rêve pour elle? Cela signifiait que son esprit avait donc parfaitement assimilé le genjutsu que le jeune criminel lui avait fait subir avant de partir aux premières lueurs de l'aube, une semaine auparavant. Il avait parfaitement réussi à lui faire admettre qu'elle avait rêvé et, qu'en cet instant, elle était en pleine illusion consciente. Mais, il avait aussi réalisé qu'en cédant à la tentation, c'était lui qui, désormais, était dépendant de ce corps adoré. Mais que lui importait. Il avait tenté de se raisonner, de l'oublier sans y parvenir. Il avait continué à la surveiller de loin, de l'observer. C'était comme une drogue. Ce fut son compagnon Kisame qui le réussit à le convaincre d'aller la voir au moins une fois. Avant de disparaître pour toujours de sa vie.

Mais, pour l'heure, Itachi ne songeait ni au passé, ni au futur et à peine au présent. Ce qui l'absorbait en cet instant, c'était la langue sensuelle de sa maîtresse qui caressait toute sa vigueur masculine. Si elle continuait ainsi, le nukenin ne pourrait retenir le fruit de sa félicité. Et la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait en cet instant, c'était bien que leur étreinte s'achevât alors que la nuit débutait à peine.

D'un geste tendre, il repoussa sa compagne qui poussa un léger grognement avant que l'héritier du Sharigan ne plonge amoureusement ses yeux dans les siens tout en allongeant la demoiselle et en lui maintenant les poignets. Avec délicatesse, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en caressant la petite fente somptueusement humide dont le bourgeon de chair pointait hors de son capuchon, affamé et impatient. Comme animés d'une vie propre, les doigts agiles explorèrent les replis de ce royaume dont la souveraine laissa échapper des vagues de son divin nectar. Itachi laissa son visage comme ses lèvres courir le long du corps, s'arrêter un bref moment dans le vallon de ses seins avant de poursuivre sa quête vers le sanctuaire convoité. Il en savoura l'arôme épicé de ce vin avant de laisser le tour à sa langue gourmande et assoiffée y goûter de nouveau. Après s'être enivré de ce miel unique, il se redressa et contempla le spectacle indécent que lui offrait la belle Anko, les yeux dans le vague, ses tétons pointant tout comme la petite rose de son sanctuaire. La demoiselle semblait plus que prête pour l'assaut final de sa forteresse.

D'un coup de bassin aussi vif qu'énergique, il conquit en un instant le palais féminin de la volupté, laissant la belle échapper un cri rauque, mélange de plaisir et de surprise. Le shinobi ressentait cette intrusion comme la découverte du paradis. Moelleux, ardent, le jeune homme entama une série de coups de reins aussi passionnés que vigoureux, exprimant toute l'âme du conquérant qu'il était en cet instant. La vipère ne retenait plus les gémissements de plaisir qui jaillissaient sans retenue de sa gorge, sa tête se renversant en arrière tout comme son corps était pris de soubresauts, comme si ce n'était pas seulement sa chair qui était possédée mais aussi son âme qu'elle voulait entièrement pour son tendre aimé.

Chaque ondulation de son bassin entre les jambes de son amante menaçaient Itachi de se perdre un peu plus dans la jouissance la plus incontrôlable. Et simplement contempler la belle se noyer dans le plaisir, sentir les petits frissons courir le long de sa peau, tendre toujours plus ses petits tétons sombres, sentir la prise de son intimité de se raffermir autours de sa hampe de chair ne faisait qu'exacerber ses sens, le rendant plus sensible aux mains de la kunoichi qui s'accrochaient à son torse alors qu'il la redressa pour la plaquer contre lui, plus fou à chacun de ses baisers. L'Uchiha sentit une explosion dans chacun des pores de la peau de la belle sous l'emprise de la jouissance ; sa voix n'était plus qu'un gémissement sans fin, exprimant tout le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait en cet instant. Le nukenin accéléra la cadence de ses coups de reins avant d'être, à son tour, possédé par la volupté la plus complète et la plus totale, dans une onde de choc qui le secoua alors que le fruit de leur étreinte se déversait comme un torrent sur les terres du plaisir.

Elle s'était assoupie. Il avait de nouveau usé de son Sharigan pour la conforter dans une douce illusion, un rêve merveilleux. Itachi ne pouvait pas l'emmener avec lui. Il n'avait pas à lui imposer une vie de fugitive, de criminelle. Anko méritait mieux comme preuve de tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Et lui faire chérir un rêve qu'elle croyait avoir imaginé lui semblait un sort moins pire que l'obliger à choisir entre son amour pour lui et sa loyauté pour Konoha. Non, cela avait suffisamment été atroce pour lui. Itachi avait le pouvoir de lui épargner cela, c'était le seul cadeau qu'il pouvait lui faire. Après s'être rapidement habillé, le jeune homme l'embrassa sur le front dans un léger murmure, une larme roula sur sa joue avant de finir sa course sur celle de sa maîtresse.

« Adieu, Anko chérie. Je t'aimerai éternellement. Mais je dois te quitter pour toujours. »

Il était près de dix heures quand la kunoichi émergea alors que Hatake Kakashi tambourinait à sa porte. En ronchonnant, Anko alla lui ouvrir. Pourquoi c'était toujours quand elle faisait des rêves merveilleux que l'on venait pour l'en sortir?

o O o O o

Jetant un dernier regard sur son ancien village, Itachi, suivi de Kisame, reprenait la route pour le pays du Thé. L'Uchiha avait à peine parler et l'homme à la tête de requin n'avait pas posé de questions. Il savait que son camarade était sans doute le plus secret de l'Akatsuki. Il était le seul à savoir la déchirure qu'avait éprouvé le possesseur du Sharigan quand il avait dit adieu à son unique amour, la nuit où le shinobi était devenu un paria. Et il était de nouveau le seul à avoir deviné que quelque chose était mort, cette nuit, quand il avait dû lui dire adieu une seconde fois. Mais, songea l'épeiste, peut être que cela ne serait jamais un adieu entre eux.


End file.
